


Trapped

by Romhack0101



Series: Super Hero [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Older Characters, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: They both snapped a long time ago.Now, they only have each other as comfort.Trapped in a cycle that would never end.Even after this madness ends outside, it'll never end inside.They now depend on each other.Even if it's a false relationship, that'll eventually turn true and toxic.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I'll explain more about this at the end, but please enjoy for now.
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

**X-X-X-X**

_He's been trapped here for who knows how long_.

Saihara looked up at the ceiling, around the room. It was dark, well decorated with a vanity, and some vase. The only light source is the moonlight through the balcony near the left. Saihara sat on his king sized bed, as he watched the light brighten up the room. Indeed, it was dark, and it felt welcoming.

 _Almost_.

Taking a peek outside the room, he sees a larger room, just as dark, and lit with the same moon from the large window. The room was decorated with more vase, and much more roomy. Walking through the room, he looked around. Two doors, and only one leads to his freedom while the other is his prison.

 _He_ uses this room for meetings before going in to their shared room.

 _DICE_ is just outside his freedom though.

Saihara turned around to walk back to his room before heading to the left to take a shower. Luckily their shared room is connected to a small bathroom with a sink, a shower, bathtub, and a toilet.

Steam filled the room, before coming out with a quick change of clothes. He dries himself, before coming out with a towel over his head.

 _He pauses as he hears voices_. _The familiar voice he's grown use to_.

He takes a peek outside, only to see two figures. One was smaller, definitely the voice he was use to hearing. While the other figure was tall. Taller than him, which almost terrified Saihara, really. He sees metal armor but also that checkered scarf he was use to seeing before. Clearly the tall man respects the voice as he could clearly snap him into twigs by now.

The tall man left, and Saihara was left alone with the man he has gotten use to seeing. He came into the room, and watched as he turned around to take off his hat. He looked up at the taller prisoner, before smiling.

“You look comfortable.” He softly said, with a small smile, “In fact, you look a lot better than you did a while ago. When did you start living here, a few months now?”

 _Has it been that long_?

With how eventful it was, it felt like a month has passed. He could believe it. Still, he didn't know what to even say to that. Sure, he can leave anytime, even then, he still felt trapped here. He just stared.

Silence.

“Still not talking?” He teased, before walking around him to put his hat and cape up. His outfit was just about the same. White. He turned around to face Saihara with a grin, “No worries, Saihara-chan. You're safe here with me.”

‘ _You're like a prize, remember_?’

He never says that, but with the way he was when he first came here, he definitely implied it. He followed him to the smaller bedroom. He sat down on the bed, as the other man got into more comfortable clothes. From the looks of it, he seems much too tired to try anything, so Saihara relaxed a little bit. He laid down as the other man cuddled up, pulling him closer.

 _He would rather it be like this than any other night, really_.

The other man looked up, before leaning up to give Saihara a small peck to the forehead. Tangling himself up just a little bit. He felt warm, and comfortable. So, he closed his eyes to see if the man had anything to say. Usually he complains how stressed or tired he is. Usually he would talk about how much he missed these moments, or just Saihara in general.

 _Usually, he would just talk to help them both fall asleep_.

There was silence.

Silence.

Saihara opened his eyes to see the man there. _Staring at him like a jewel_.

“Go back to sleep.” The man said, petting Saihara’s hair, “You're safe under me. Nishishi.”

Saihara was hesitant, but he eventually did close his eyes again.

More silence.

“Do you know why I wanted to keep you here?”

Saihara reopened his eyes, to look up at the other man. He kept a sad smile. Almost filled with guilt. Almost filled with regret.

 _Almost_.

“I just wanted to keep you safe.” His smile brightened, again, all that regret gone. “I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt or worse out there. You know how _bad_ it is right now? You do feel occasional quakes or hear explosions, right?”

 _He does, and he expected that answer_. Saihara knew he would use whatever is going outside as an excuse. Though, he is aware of how dangerous it sounds, he'd rather not be here at all, at first. He'd rather be with his Uncle, or his best friend, Momota. Not here at all.

 _Besides, with the way he acted, he figured it was for a more selfish reason as well_. _He wanted to hate it, so badly_. _He really wanted to_.

 _He can't_. _He knows it's half true_.

“Don't cry.”

Saihara squeaked, startled by his voice. He felt a hand cup his cheek, as it wiped the tears welling up. He felt a forehead against his, as the man continued to pet his hair. It was comforting, and his breath began to even out a little bit. Is heard small shushing sounds before closing his eyes again, trying to get some sleep.

 _This, he also hates because how easily it comforted him_. _It was both soothing and irritating at the sametime_.

The man let out a chuckle, before pecking Saihara’s forehead again. He cuddled up, before finally falling unconscious himself.

It was just another normal night like this. It was just another normal night. Saihara let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He sighed.

 _They both snapped a long time ago_. _Now, they only have each other as comfort_. _Trapped in a cycle that would never end_. _Even after this madness ends outside, it'll never end inside_. _They now depend on each other_. _Even if it's a false relationship, that'll eventually turn true and toxic_.

 _They'll both die like this, one way or another_. _Either by assassination or old age_.

 _Either way, they're trapped together for a very long time_.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Author's Note:**

> **Explanation:**
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly didn't think this idea would every come up at all, but I wanted to write so I did. This idea has been private for a while, and for a good reason too. Though, I'm probably gonna have to explain.
> 
> This is more like a non-despair adult au that has gotten bad. Ouma had snapped, and decided to take over as much as he could. Which had caused a war. Although it is never explained why or how he snapped, he did. Though, it would most likely not his fault.
> 
> He _is_ at fault for his actions, and caused him to take Saihara and trap him in a large building. Pretty much picked the biggest building in his hometown, and made it bigger. Although he never harmed him, he _did_ try to psychologically warp him. He was most likely treated as a prize instead, but later on, Ouma began to realize his mistakes and tried to treat him better as a result.
> 
> Though, not very believable when you're a literal Supreme Leader that lies.
> 
> Hence why he still goes at war. He still goes on with his plans. " _Protecting_ " Saihara in every way possible, keeping him safe, and sound.
> 
> So, since this finally came out, what do you think? Do you think I should make a new series based on this idea? Or, is this a one time thing?
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you understand. Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
